To Colby
by ManInAMask01
Summary: I wrote a one-shot for my friend, Colby, for Christmas. Hope you enjoy it. HatterXOC


**Disclaimer! I don't own Alice in Wonderland. I sort of own Colby and Erica. This is a Christmas present to Colby and it's a spin-off of my story Colby and Erica in Wonderland. Review please.**

Merry Christmas Colby!

*Hatter POV*

I woke up earlier than usual because I was excited. Why? It's Christmas; a holiday that my new wife, Colby, and our friend, Erica, introduced all of Underland to last year. I sat up in bed, careful not to wake Colby, and looked to my right at her. She looked at peace, like nothing in the world bothered her; a nice change. Before, she would have terrible nightmares but for the two years we've been married it's been sunshine and rainbows... and tea. Still watching her, I saw her smile.

"Oh, Tarrant," she mumbled, obviously pleased. I blushed; she wasn't the only one who would have _those _dreams. I've had my fair share of dreams about her. I sighed and rolled out of bed; quietly. However, I was never the most graceful man. Her eyes fluttered open and she gave me that "nice one" look. She lazily got out of bed and drifted over to me and loosely wrapped her arms around my neck as I placed my hands on her waist and brought my lips to meet hers.

"Good morning, Love," she said as we pulled away.

"Merry Christmas," I replied. We walked out of the bedroom hand in hand and walked down stairs.

"Tea?'" she asked.

"Of course, Darling," I answered. She always asked even though she knew my answer. I walked into the living room and admired the tree decorated with flashing lights and shiny bulbs.

"Pretty, ain't it?" I heard a voice behind me. I jumped a foot and spun around to find Erica, our dear friend who uses her vampire powers to sneak up on people and pull pranks. However, she has been serving as the White Queens personal bodyguard. With her strength and stealth, she did a lot better job than I could ever do. Anyways, more time for me to be with Colby.

"Man, I love scaring people," she chuckled to herself, I just shook my head.

"You're going to kill someone by doing that one day," Colby laughed as she came into the room.

"Yeah, I hope it's you," Erica joked; at least I hoped she was joking.

"Whoa, calm down. I was kidding," Erica said casually. I figured by the frightened look on Colby's face that my eyes changed. She always got nervous when I got angry; I was stronger than her and I had a tendency of losing control when I was angry. I would NEVER hit her though; I love her more than life itself. Not to mention what Erica would do to me if she found out. Erica, on the other hand, didn't care if I got mad. I remember flailing my arms around in fury and accidentally hitting her shoulder. I would've felt bad… if it hadn't broken three of my fingers. She apologized but it wasn't her fault, I didn't blame her. We've also learned not to keep our fragile objects on the top shelves on account of Erica accidentally bumped into our armoire and knocked over a vase that she gave us. It fell on her head and all she did was look up, confused, as if a raindrop just touched her head. Erica was funnier than Colby, but Colby was definitely more lovable. She told me she loved me every day and always gave a cute little look whenever I told her she was beautiful. Ah, my Colby was the love of my life and when she agreed to be my wife it was the happiest moment in my entire life. I felt bad though, I was caught in a love triangle between Colby and Erica. When I chose Colby I didn't know what Erica would do. Erica was violent when she was mad; she'd punch first and not even bother to ask questions later. I remember, on our wedding day, I was talking to Colby about my fear.

"Don't worry, she's fine," she simply said.

"You talked to her?" I asked.

"No," she replied.

"Then how do you know she's fine?" I wondered.

"You're still alive, aren't you?" she said, laughing. Colby always made me leave my worries at the door. One look at me with those emerald eyes and I just melt.

"Tarrant!" Colby softly exclaimed snapping me out if my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked; I didn't know if she'd said anything or not.

"Are you okay, Love?" Colby asked. I detected a hint of worry in her voice; how sweet.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said, smiling so largely that Chessur would be jealous.

"Erica left, she gave us a Christmas card," she explained, handing me a card that said "Marry Christmas!".

"She spelled 'Merry' wrong," Colby pointed out. I simply shook my head while smiling.

"I think we should exchange gifts," I suggested, taking her hands in mine.

"I think that's an excellent idea," she agreed.

"Me first!" I exclaimed, jumping up and running to the tree. I picked up a little box and handed it to her. A smile lit up on her face as she ripped open the paper. She opened the box and just stared at the trinket. I could have sworn I saw tears in her eyes. She pulled out the necklace; *it was all silver with a small crescent moon that said "I love you to the moon and back". I took it from her and clasped it around her neck; she was speechless but her eyes said everything. She hugged me tightly and kissed me passionately.

"I'll get your gift," she said, choking back tears; walking behind the tree. She came back to me with an odd shaped object that looked like she had difficulty wrapping. Without hesitation, I ripped of the paper and saw the most beautiful teapot I've ever seen; ** it was all white except for the flowers, which were all colors imaginable. I opened my mouth to say something but she stopped me.

"There's something else that you've given me, as well as I've given you," she said softly. I didn't always understand Colby… this was one of those times.

"It's the best gift any couple could ever receive," she explained. I looked at her with confusion; I had no clue what she was talking about.

"Tarrant," Colby said, staring straight into my eyes and smiling, "I'm pregnant." So, Colby proved me wrong; _that _was the happiest moment of my life.

The End


End file.
